


A Story Worth Telling: The Second Heir

by KennaxVal



Category: The Crown & the Flame (Visual Novels)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 04:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	A Story Worth Telling: The Second Heir

I’d been away from my queens for far too long. Kenna and Val were back home in Stormholt. Back home. That does seem strange, now that I think of it. For even though I was born and lived most of my life in Fydoria, I came to regard Stormholt as my home. In truth, I merely wanted to be wherever my queens were. Hells, even Lykos would feel welcoming as long as my precious Kenna and Val were there.

The splendor of Fydoria did little for me, for I knew I no longer belonged there. I was about to be a father. Magnificent Kenna was carrying our child. My love for her grew every day thinking of the miracle that is motherhood. Her strength served as an inspiration to me, for I was sick with worry when I thought her ill. Val and I were beside ourselves until we found out the truth. I needed to be there with them. I desperately wanted to watch the child growing within one of the two women I love more than anything or anyone.

Finally, after a long journey, I was back to beloved Stormholt. The castle was even more welcoming than I remembered. There wasn’t a cloud in the bright, blue sky and the sunlight washed over the kingdom. Perhaps kingdom is the wrong word. Knowing that Kenna and Val are here, paradise is a more fitting word for the location. Anticipation permeated my core. I couldn’t wait to see my goddesses. But I maintained my composure and walked inside, despite my body crying out for me to run as fast as I could.

There’s something fantastic about Stormholt. It’s probably the effect that Kenna and Val have on me, but I swear the air tastes cleaner and even the stone walkway feels smoother on my feet. I proceeded feeling jittery as a child on the eve of his birthday when I opened the big, red doors to the throne room. In Kenna’s absence, Val was the full-time queen, a situation I doubt she was completely happy with. I smiled at her listening to the nobles debate appropriate levels of taxation. It was utterly adorable to watch her suppress the look of disgust that I know was hidden deep down.

Upon seeing me, my heart swelled at the way her face glowed. I wanted to caress her auburn hair and pull her into a kiss right then but waited for her to dismiss everyone first. And as soon as we were alone, I spun her around and tasted those full, soft lips. I picked her up by her ass and carried her off to the bedroom. That’s when I saw her.

Kenna looked even more radiant than I remembered. She was laying down, completely naked, a vision to behold. Her stomach was rounder, her body curvier, and her breasts were more abundant than when I had left. Eagerly, I placed Val at the foot of the bed and took Kenna’s hands. My eyes roamed her body, and my hands followed suit. I couldn’t resist first feeling her stomach knowing that our child laid within, then palming her large breasts. Finally, my fingers trailed down her body to stroke her wet folds.

I felt myself enlarge as I touched Kenna, and even more once Val began to kiss her. Together, Val and I massaged, kissed and pleasured every part of Kenna’s body. Each cry of delight sent the most incredible shivers through my core. I further tensed up as Kenna stroked my erection. But just before undoing my pants, she stopped and laughed at my befuddlement.

“Your ass is gonna be seven shades of red after that little stunt,” I said to Kenna with a smile, and gently turned her to her side. Her butt remained the very best part of her alluring figure. Playfully, I gave her backside a few swats. I could never hurt or even be dominating with sweet Kenna. She and Val are my goddesses, and my time loving them was an act of worship. But that didn’t mean I couldn’t be playful with them both. They always laughed at my obsession with their rear ends, which made things extra lovely for me. The feel of their beautiful asses combined with the sweet, songlike sound of their laughter.

As I gently laid her back down, Val untied her dress and discarded it in the heat of passion. The sight of Kenna and Val naked together made my heart pound hard enough to escape my chest. I watched with bated breath as Val placed her mouth on Kenna’s entrance. The way Val licked Kenna almost made me jealous. How on earth did either of these queens come to be so gracious as to let me join them? Me. A mere biography in the presence of the mightiest warriors ever to walk the earth, who also happened to be the walking embodiment of beauty, courage, and honor. To be with them like this me swell even further inside until I could take no more and freed myself of my clothing. I had to be with them that instant.

Our scents permeated the stuffy air, filling us with an intense lust that had to be satisfied. I groaned with pleasure as Kenna and Val each gripped my member, running their fingers from the head to the base. How I managed not to come right then is nothing short of a miracle. Their lips brushed against my hard length, which made me shiver, but I wanted to be inside of them. Being enveloped by my queens is an experience to sublime for words. Without saying a word, I caressed Kenna and Val’s rear ends, and they knew to assume the position.

Val laid on her back, and Kenna and I took a moment to admire her body before Kenna kneeled down to kiss Val’s wet folds. I was taken aback by the beautiful sight. These two gorgeous women, completely naked and desperately in love with each other. I looked first at Val’s face crying out Kenna’s name, and as if that wasn’t enough to thrill me, I leaned in to observe Kenna’s face buried in the hot, wet center of the most lovely mercenary ever.

I kissed the back of Kenna’s neck tickling her ever so slightly, then roamed down to her backside. My lips rested against the cheeks, then I pressed my face down. The warm, soft skin of Kenna’s butt would make for the perfect pillow. Gods, I love this woman so. I wanted to make love to Kenna. I wanted to show her how much I love her and to give her pleasure. Finally, I sat up and filled her with my erection. It fit like a glove, as though that’s where it was always supposed to be. After a few seconds, I thrust back and forth, making sure to pay attention to Kenna’s body language.

Kenna’s hips bucked, and I slapped her ass cheeks lightly then leaned in to cup her beautiful breasts. The supple feel of her breasts made me exhale sharply. My fingers played with her nipples until I finally heard her and Val come together.

Despite our sweat, we all wanted to press on. At first, the idea was for me to finish in Kenna, but I soon had another idea. With my thumb pressed against Kenna’s sensitive nub, I rubbed her so she could have at least one more climax from me, and I looked at both my queens with heavy breath and darkened eyes.

“I love you both so much,” I told them while stroking their inner lips, “and I will soon receive the greatest gift a woman can give a man thanks to you, Kenna. But now I’m thinking that it would be an even greater joy if you would do the same for me, Val.”

The goddesses looked each other, first with surprise, then they glowed as they turned back to me. “That’s a wonderful idea, Michael!” Kenna pulled me in for a hug, and I tasted her divine lips. As I stroked her brown hair, I felt Val’s hand on my shoulder. “Are either of you sure that’s a good idea? I mean, I’m not exactly queen material.”

“My love. You’re a great a queen as I, if not better.” Kenna kissed Val deeply. The love they shared made my heart swell even more than my length. In fact, I was in need of relief at this point, so I had Kenna and Val switch positions. Val placed her mouth in between Kenna’s legs, and I caressed Val’s backside while filling her up. As usual, I held on for dear life, thrusting in and out of my darling Val as I clutched onto her perfect breasts. ‘Here goes nothing,’ I thought to myself and spilled inside of her. The prolonged wait before the release made me just about collapse. That was the best I’d ever felt being exhausted. And from the look on my queen’s faces, I’d gotten the job done.

They both laughed at how breathless I was before leaning in so I could kiss their breasts. My tongue flicked against their nipples one at a time. Feeling the flawless flesh in my mouth made me hard again, and I was soon ready to resume.

“We’ve been at it like rabbits,“ Kenna said with a laugh, "how are you still horny?!”

How could I not be? The two perfect women, both of whom I am madly in love with. There is nothing I wouldn’t do for either of them. I’d known long ago that my soul belonged to them both. It went beyond desire. From that moment on, I needed Kenna and Val, lest I die from heartbreak. They both took me by the hands, and we continued. I placed my mouth of their wet cores, lapping up their juices. They taste lovely, I just couldn’t seem to get enough. The thought of stopping was painful, so I had Val sit on my face, while I thrust into Kenna. After that night, I knew that I needed to pay homage to the Fydorian library for that image in my head kept me from releasing inside sweet Kenna right away. But once I knew it was time, I finished. Kenna’s moan furthering the pleasure.

The three of us laid there with our arms and legs intertwined for a while. I feared that I might pass out from all the activity, but when Kenna stood up to draw a bath, I couldn’t help but look at her body. The way her curves were accentuated by the pregnancy made me ready again. And judging from the way Val looked at Kenna, I could tell she was thinking the same. Of course, it was late, and I had to keep myself in check. A bath would have to do. Still, I enjoyed imagining the way Val’s body would change. Her breasts already so flawless, and the thought of them growing larger was delightful indeed.

We took our bath, and I breathed in the fragrant lavender against Kenna and Val’s bodies. I massaged hot water, soap and lotion on top of both of them, and they returned the favor. Their hands on my naked form drove me wild, so they each took turns putting my length in their mouth. Typically, I prefer to be inside of them, but the way they sucked my erection was a magnificent feeling. They both went back and forth until Val took the honors of taking what was left of my fluids in her mouth. Suffice to say the three of us were spent at that point.

With hesitation, I started to gather my clothes before Val playfully pushed me on top of the bed.

"Where do you think you’re going?”

I looked at Kenna who gave me a seductive grin, then down to my self hardening again. Apparently, the few seconds of rest were enough for me to be ready to go. So I sat up, observation Kenna and Val naked before me, and I knew there would be no sleep this night. But I was glad, since it seemed appropriate to celebrate with the two women that were carrying my children.


End file.
